


Try and Get me

by honeylilacsjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, M/M, jaemren, renmin, side chenji, side markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylilacsjun/pseuds/honeylilacsjun
Summary: Na Jaemin, one of the popular boys in school, challenges Huang Renjun, who only wants a peaceful life, into a flirting game where if he wins, he has to take him out on a date, but if he loses, he will stay away from Renjun for the rest of his life.It was supposed to be a fun game, until Jaemin realizes that the thing he’s been denying since day 1, is actually true.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Try and Get me

**Author's Note:**

> Renmin? flirting? Renjun flirting back to Jaemin? Yes, the nation would love to see such thing, but we all know they will never give that to us.

_Na Jaemin_ is a very familiar name inside the campus. It can be heard everywhere, often in hushed tone followed by high-pitched giggles. It can’t be helped, he got certain charms that are “too irresistible” that no one has ever succeeded in ignoring him wherever he goes. Apparently, he’s also known as the guy with a cotton candy mouth since he’s too good with words that he could hit on anyone without sounding like a creep. Others say he’s just a big playboy, but in his defense, he really likes to give compliments to brighten up people. It could even pass as his talent since he can easily get away with anything, like the professors’ scolding, even the school guards can’t dodge his sweet-talks - literally almost everyone that he encounters in his daily life cannot get away with this charm of his. You could say, he is one of those very-easy-to-like people. (Jeno's cats despise him though. He wasn't exactly sure why because he has always been extra nice to them, if not, even nicer than he is to his actual friends, but they would just hiss at him and leave scratches whenever he pays a visit to Jeno's house).

Jaemin knows what kind of advantage he has and that he could have anyone to his side in seconds with a few words.

However, it does not, and it has never worked on one person in school- _Huang Renjun_ \- the one and only boy who openly declares his distaste for Jaemin's guts.

If Jaemin were to describe their first meeting, he would say it was a disaster, well mostly on his part. It was a memory that will always haunt him.

  
  


Renjun was a Chinese transferee who happens to have a good foundation of learning hangul, but of course Jaemin had _zero_ idea about that. All he cares about is, whenever he spots a new kid in school, it means he's got someone new to befriend, or flirt with. When he decided to approach the boy during the second week of their Junior year, for the first time, he suddenly felt quite nervous because he has never tried initiating contact with any foreign student before. The fact that he’s conscious of speaking another language lowered his confidence too, but Renjun looks so chill and fun , not to mention hella cute too, and no one’s talking to him in their class, so he guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. He even prepared for it by having the "mandarin translation" of the old and commonly used pick-up line that he thought would suit the boy, from his _"trusty o'l friend"_ , Google translate.

The judging look Renjun has sent towards him when he stood in front of their table was an image that he could never burn off of his mind.

_(The words in bold was what Jaemin was trying to say in mandarin)_

_" **Are you**_ **hurt**? _" his pronunciation was so terrible that he wanted to cringe at himself for exerting much effort just for one (stupidly cute) guy.  
_

_The other raised an eyebrow at him and Jaemin gulps before he continues, " **You look like you fell from heaven.** " he manages to remember the translation and mentally pats his back for doing well. He flashes the chinese boy his signature perfect, bright smile._

_" Dude, I can speak in Korean. "_

_Jaemin froze, " H-huh? "_

_His lips pressed into a thin line," That was very rough and terrible so I have no idea what you just said. Oh, and you sounded like a demon trying hard to speak mandarin. "_

The burst of laugher from the boy's friends and his _own friends_ rang through his ears for the rest of that day. If he wasn't the entitled campus' smoothest boy, he would've run back to his dorm, hide under his blankets and perhaps cry because he had never felt humiliated in front of a large audience before. After that, he sought to himself that he will get back at the boy by making him flustered and embarrassing himself in front him will never ever happen again.

Unfortunately, it did.

> _ 1st attempt _

Renjun never really paid much attention to the people around him.It was their third week in school but he only remembers like one or two names in their class, he wasn’t even sure if it was right.

The funny guy who came up to him last week was stealing glances at him. He pretends he doesn’t notice but he found out that he often does it, especially during lessons when the boy thinks he’s too busy paying attention to the person speaking in front.

He’s starting to feel bad that he might’ve sounded a little too harsh and unapproachable and the taller must’ve been wondering what he did wrong. Renjun didn’t mean it, for the situation to look like he was humoring him in front of everyone. His voice has always been loud and clear, and he didn’t really understand a single thing about what he said that day! He was about to ask the boy to repeat what he was trying to say, but he disappeared when everyone started laughing.

He wasn’t expecting the korean to approach him today.

 _Might as well apologize and clear myself_. Renjun thought as he pretends to read their biology textbook.

“ Uhm, excuse me. “

He tears his eyes from the book and decides to sport a small smile to seem welcoming. The boy doesn’t look hesitant or shy, rather he seemed friendly.

“ Yes? “ he tried to have a softer tone so he wouldn’t scare him off again.

“ What’s your name again? “

“ Oh, uhm I’m Huang Renjun. I’m sorry, I can’t remember your names yet, you are? “  
  


This doesn’t feel bad, maybe they could be good friends once he clears their misunderstanding.

“ Hi _Renjun_! I’m, “ the boy extends his hands for a handshake, he was a centimeter away to accepting it when he spoke again, “ yours. “

Renjun stares at his hand and looks up to his face. The boy gives him a sweet smile.

_Is he serious or was that a joke?_

_Might as well go with it_. Renjun awkwardly shakes his hand, “ Hello, Yours. “

He doesn’t know why the Yours looked like he was done with his life when he went back to his seat.

> _ 2nd attempt  
> _

It’s been five days since Jaemin - Renjun learns his real name through the attendance, not from the boy himself - approached him for the second time. He thought the boy only said _that_ as a joke to break the ice between them, but after that day, he’s been leaving little hearts whenever he gets to check Renjun’s paper. He constantly slips a heart-shaped candy on his desk, and now he’s staring at him, shamelessly winking every time their eyes would meet.

Renjun doesn’t want to think that he’s inching closer to him like a character from a cliché high-school rom-com fiction because he’s interested, _but boy was it hard_ to shrug off that thought after Jaemin blatantly asks the girl occupying the table beside Renjun to switch seats with him; Renjun hates how she complies without a fight.

Their supposedly third professor isn’t there yet. He has his earphone plugged in and a book on his hand to avoid unnecessary interaction. He’s watching Jaemin from the corner of his eyes, in case he tries to do something weirder. The boy was looking through his notes, then he turns the pages repeatedly as if he was looking for something. He stops and slowly glances to Renjun’s direction, and Renjun’s hand was quick to turn the music volume to 100%.

“ Hey. “ Jaemin calls to get his attention.

He waits for the Chinese to look at him, but the smaller seemed too pre-occupied with his music and the book he’s reading that he didn’t even budge for a bit. Jaemin hesitates if he should touch him, but the decision to do so wins in his mind.

He gently taps the boy’s shoulder, “ Hey, Renjun. “

Jaemin swears he saw him move! However, he still has his earphones on and he didn’t even try look at him. _Wait, is he purposely ignoring him?_

He can fix that.

“ Renjun! “

If Renjun didn’t look like an angry cat, Jaemin would’ve been scared. His eyes look like he’s about to murder him, but his puffy cheeks only makes him cuter.

“ _What?!_ “

He smiles sheepishly while scratching his neck, “ Uhm, can I borrow your math notebook? I think I missed some of the example problems from the previous topic. “

Renjun looks at him incredulously. The guy has the nuts to remove his earphones and scream into his ear, then try to look like he’s _embarrassed_?

He might be overreacting, but he’s annoyed now. He knows he started it by ignoring the other on purpose and it’s somehow his fault that Jaemin came up with a desperate decision, but that doesn’t make him less pissed at the other. He’s really contemplating whether he should lend his notes, but Jaemin’s looking at him with sparkling, hopeful eyes.

He hates that his vision is good enough to notice that it’s kinda cute.

He shuffles through his bag to get his notebook and slammed it on Jaemin’s desk, “ If you scream on my ears one more time, I’m going to rip your vocal chords with my bare hands. “

The taller still has the nerve to smile at him before saluting, “ Won’t do it again, boss. “

The professor finally arrives after 10 minutes. She hastily throws her materials on the desk and shortly apologized for being late before jumping to her lesson immediately.

Renjun was in the middle of jotting down notes when he hears Jaemin call his attention again.

“ _What_? “ he whispers, not bothering to look at the other.

Jaemin slides his notebook on his desk and whispers back, “ Thank you so much! You are missing something on your notes too, but don’t worry, I already fixed it! “

Renjun mutters a small thanks as he finishes writing. Professor Kwon pauses on her lecture as she skims on her module. He decides to take look at what Jaemin said he’s missed on his note. He scanned every pages but nothing new was written, there weren’t any additional notes plugged in somewhere in his previous notes too. He’s about to ask when his eyes caught something written in bold, red ink on the upper right corner of his notes.

  
  


_Date:_ _**NA JAEMIN ❤️❤️❤️** _

Every single page has that written on the blank space intended for the date. Correction tape can hide that, but it certainly cannot hide the font size 62 ** _‘RENJUN + JAEMIN = ❤️❤️❤️’_** with doodles eating the entire space of the back cover of his notebook. He looks up from it only to meet the culprit’s eyes, and Jaemin, honest to god, _winked and wiggled his eyebrows._

_Fuck, this dingdong is flirting with him, and he’s doing terrible._

Renjun got his first detention that day, but at least he didn’t miss Jaemin’s face when he launched that thick literature book.

> _ 82nd attempt _

“ Injunnie! “

As soon as he hears that familiar voice, Renjun immediately scoops all of his materials out of his locker, cursing under his breath when he keeps dropping some of it. After all the drills, he’s still too slow that Jaemin can still catch up on him after running a mile.

“ Do you know what kind of a bowl are you? “

_Oh god, when will this stop?_

Sadly, it became Jaemin’s ugly habit to tease him and tell lousy pick up lines every time he sees Renjun. He thought it’ll pass after a week, but it’s been 2 months and this panini head seemed like he’s got an infinite stock of flirty bullets. Renjun, from the bottom of all his organs, hates the fact that he once thought Jaemin’s really trying to date him; apparently he flirts with anything that breathes.

He ignores him and tries to walk pass the taller male, but the fucker stretched both of his arms to block his way. He tried to go under his arms but the dinklehead ducked and almost hit his forehead.

“ You are adoraBOWL! “ Jaemin beams at him as if he just said the wisest thing on earth.

Renjun gives him a soulless stare, which made him retract his arms from blocking the way.

He’s never responded to any of Jaemin’s hit, he believes that engaging will only prolong the time that he unwillingly gives to him, but now he’s had enough of going under this torture silently. Jaemin needs to hear comebacks that will shut his mouth every once in a while.

“ You know what kind of a bowl are you? “ he seems taken back by Renjun’s sudden return of question, but he saw his eyes sparkled in a second, probably thinking he’s about to win in life now.

“ You’re insufferaBOWL. “

 _Sike_.

He walks away and chuckles to himself when he’s far enough. The picture of Jaemin’s mouth hanging, speechless and looked like a kicked puppy is surprisingly satisfying.

———-

It’s been a year and a half, they’re Seniors now, and Jaemin has lost count of how many failed attempts he’s had. Both of their circle of friends are even closer now because of them. It’s a pain in his ego that he lasted this long but he still hasn’t succeeded on getting back at Renjun like what he promised to himself. The smaller boy is definitely missing the ability to feel! Jaemin has no idea how he doesn’t get affected with his words, how he could resist his charms, and block his attempts to do something sweet to him without a flinch. Renjun needs to be thankful that he's too cute for his own good, at least it hurts less whenever he gets rejected

———-

Jeno claps his hands in front of Jaemin’s face, snapping him out of his trance, " Dude, are you still there? I think Renjun just completely broke you. "

The pink-hared boy blinks and huffs, " I just spaced out for a bit but I’m definitely not broken because of him. " he takes a sip from his now melted milkshake and scrunched his nose when the sweetness that hits his tongue became too much for his liking.

He tried to pull off another sickeningly sweet and cheesy pick-up line for the older this morning, but like the usual, Renjun just brushed him off and told him, _" I would really love to bury you alive, but unfortunately I can't afford to get caught by the cops and get thrown in jail, so please just stay away or I might really give in to my criminal urges. "_

Donghyuck laughs in mock, " Renjun isn’t going to fall for your lame lines, Jaem. Just give up on pretending that you're just trying to tease him and tell him that you like him and you’re actually interested in him. "

Jaemin coughs on his drink and points a finger to himself, " What? Who likes him? Me? Oh no, uh uh bro, I'm just, " he pauses before breathing out, " feeling so challenged that I couldn't get any reaction that I want to see from him, that’s it."

He’s not lying. That’s what he feels, but as much as it pains him to accept, Donghyuck was half right too. He really is interested in Renjun, very much. Everyone is already used to him joking around and teasing the Chinese because he never missed a single day trying to succeed in making the boy flustered after he got humiliated. At first, he only wants to redeem himself to Renjun, but he didn’t realize that he was slowly getting himself too into it that he starts looking forward to having a glimpse of that heartless tinker bell’s frown everyday.

" You like him. " Donghyuck repeats, much firm. He states it as if he’s a hundred percent certain.

Among their circle, this one is persistent with his gut feelings. He gets most of things right at the end so he takes a lot of pride with it. It’s not only Donghyuck’s gut feelings that’s scary though, he’s also a good observer and quick to pick up on things around him. He knows when one of them is hiding something, or when they’re lying. He’ll figure it out before you could even try.

Going back to this ‘Jaemin likes Renjun’ agenda (which has been on for a year now), well, his friend is both right and wrong. He likes him yes, but not that kind of _like_ Donghyuck fancies to believe. His friend has been telling him that he’s into Renjun way deeper than what he thinks; Jaemin thinks he’s just misreading his actions and is exaggerating. He never really told them about that before, so if he’s going to deny again right now, most likely they won’t buy it and will only push him further.

He glances at his friends in hopes of finding an excuse to avoid responding, but when he sees that all of them are looking at him intently, obviously waiting for an answer, he sighs in defeat, " Okay, I like him because he’s interesting. No more than that, okay? "

Jisung narrows his eyes, " Sure, hyung. "

There was a moment of silence at their table. He doesn’t know where the quietness came from since they’re usually loud during lunch. He was about to crack a lame joke to make them talk when he remembered _the plan_ to spice things up. The moment his friends saw something flickered in his eyes and a wide grin stretches across his face, they could already tell that he just thought of something impossibly dumb, and they're already starting to shiver while thinking of the worst possibilities of what it could be.

" I have a plan. "

" Jaemin, please, for the love of mac'n'cheese, tell me you're not thinking about doing something stupid and embarrassing. " his auburn-haired friend almost sounded like he was begging.

All of them grimaced when Jaemin’s grin grew wider.

" Believe me, this is one of the brightest idea I have ever come up with in my whole beautiful life. "

———-

" Hey, Huang Renjun! " Jaemin walks towards Renjun and his friends' table with over-flowing confidence.

Donghyuck, Jisung and Jeno watches from a distance and feels the huge urge to slam their heads on the table because of the second hand embarrassment they’re getting from the bold act their friend is doing right now.

The said chinese jerked at the shout of his name. Jaemin nearly backed away when he sees him grip the book that he's holding tighter, but he braces himself and continues, " Let's have a flirting game. "

Jisung and Jeno covered their face to hide while Donghyuck rubs his temples, " Why do I befriend the weird ones? Oh god, why do I have a friend like Jaemin? Please take him back, I want a refund. "

Renjun only blinks at him then goes back to reading his book like he heard nothing, " I do not do stupid things, Na Jaemin. "

Of course Jaemin knew the boy wouldn't agree to something that will not benefit him, but jokes on Renjun because he has something under his sleeves to get his attention. He wears a confident smile, " If I win, you have to take me out on a date, "

The other clicks his tongue in annoyance, " I said I'm not interested- "

" but if you win, I will never bother you again for the rest of your life. "

The whole cafeteria suddenly fell into a defeaning silence, and it made Jaemin feel anxious that the loud thumping of his heart might get heard by everyone inside. His hands are starting to get clammy, and his jaw is starting to ache as he keeps his smile. Renjun is staring at him, as if looking right through his soul and he felt bare. If he’s going to be honest with himself, he’s not sure where this is going. He couldn't even tell if the other will accept his childish challenge or reject him with flying colours and make him even more embarrassed than before.  
  


He pretends his knees didn't feel weak when the shorter settles down his book, stood, and slowly makes his way towards him.

Renjun mirrors the confident smile that he has, " Deal. "

———-

" I thought _it's stupid_? " Chenle asks with wide eyes when he went back to their table after that ground-breaking scene.

Renjun hummed as he settles down beside the younger Chinese, " It is, but for the sake of having a peaceful life, this is the opportunity that I’ve been waiting for. "

" I'm worried... " Mark trails off.

" You don't have to worry about me. " he assures the older, even offering a warm smile.

Mark sips on his apple juice before looking at him," Actually, I'm worried about Jaemin. "

The blonde huffs in disbelief and picks up the book that he was reading a while ago, " I can't believe you're siding with him now. "

" I think Mark-hyung meant he is worried because Jaemin-hyung does things before thoroughly thinking about it. "

The oldest points at him, " Exactly! "

Renjun raised an eyebrow at his friends, " And? I don’t know what you guys are trying to point out. He’s the one who offered, and I only accepted because the price got me. I don’t really care about whatever reason he has, but just by looking at Jaemin, “ He eyes the boy retreating back to his friends with a smug smile plastered on his stupidly pretty face, he looks back to his friends, “ I highly doubt he has one. I’m sure he’s just bored and wants to play around me. PLUS, aren't you guys happy for me? If I win, I get to eliminate one of the pests in my life. "

" Jun, that guy seriously likes you. " Mark sounds like he was convincing him that it’s the truth.

Renjun can’t help but laugh out loud, startling them. That’s ridiculously funny. A lot of people who knows Jaemin could prove that he’s like that to everyone else. It’s not like he eyes Renjun differently. He can even justify that that dumbass says the same line that he used to say to him with other people. He heard him several times, and that’s enough proof that he’s no special. He thinks the only thing that makes him a bit different from the others is that Jaemin teases , flirts or whatever the hell that was, him ten times more, and mayhaps it’s because he doesn’t give him the reaction that he wants to see. " That guy likes everyone, hyung. "

He was expecting Chenle to back him up about this. The younger often jokes around and easily gets along with anyone, much like Jaemin, but he doesn’t throw annoying pick-up lines to every life form. If there’s someone among the three of them who could tell a fake and real joke apart, it has got to be him. If Chenle confirms he’s just playing around, Mark wouldn’t dare to say that again. He realized that he should’ve not raised his hopes when the younger Chinese opens his mouth, " Yeah, I also think he likes you Renjun-hyung. All of his friends can see that, even Mark-hyung and I can. "

Renjun scoffs. It’s not really the first time that he’s heard them say that. They’ve said that nonsense few times before, but all in a joking way. It used to fluster him, but now it only sounds like a scratched joke. " Now, now, you guys won’t get me with that fake seriousness. You two need to get your eyes checked. That guy certainly has fooled around with everyone in this school. Jaemin genuinely liking me is as impossible as Mark-hyung and Donghyuck confessing to each other, _without intervention_. "

He internally cheers when he successfully passed the spotlight to their older friend who immediately shoots up his hand in defense, " Hey! We're just good friends! "

Chenle looks at the raven-haired boy suspiciously, noticing the older gulped nervously and how he’s trying to look straight at them but failing badly, his grin grew wide, " _Super good friends? Like friends who hold hands under the table during lunch?_ "

Mark chokes on his drink, almost looking comically. The two younger boys snickered as they find him hilariously cute whenever he gets embarrassed, " WE DO NOT HOLD HANDS CHENLE! "

The green-haired boy smiles cheekily at him, satisfied with how Mark’s whole face became red, “Whatever you say, hyung. “ he said before turning to the blonde beside him," Anyway, Renjun-hyung, seriously, are you really sure you're up for this? "

The smaller nods, " If there's something I really want more than that insanely expensive set of art materials I’ve been trying to save up for the past months, it's to have peace in my life, and I will never have peace if there's still a Na Jaemin trying to bother me most of the time, so I definitely have to win whatever this thing is. "

He looks so determined. His eyes are even on fire, but the last thing he said gave it away that he doesn’t even remember what he got himself into. Mark and Chenle exchanged looks before having a silent agreement that they need to remind something to their little friend.

" Uh, Renjun? _Do you really remember what you just agreed to_? " It’s the oldest who decides to ask.

The older chinese furrowed his eyebrows, " Yeah. It's a game, right? "

" And exactly what game? "

The blonde pauses for a brief moment to recall everything that had happened moments ago. Now that he asks about that, it kind of slipped out of his mind the moment he heard that Jaemin won’t bother him again if he wins. He tries again but he wasn’t exactly sure if what he remembers is right, " Flirting..game? "

Chenle watches him in pure amusement. The younger knows that it wouldn’t take long before everything comes back to him in full blow, " 3......2......1 "

Renjun inhales sharply, the reality hitting him like a 10-miller truck on full speed, " Well, fuck. "

" And who are you gonna play with? "

He loathes the answer. " Na Jaemin. "

" I'm going to choke myself. "

———-

“ How can you call that a bright idea? _Are you for real_?! Jaem, you’re academically good, but why are you an idiot when it comes to Renjun? Have you really thought about what you just said? “ Donghyuck instantly bombarded him with questions before he could even sit.

“ I think I’m even more embarrassed than you. “ Jeno shakes his head at him.

He turns to his _baby_ , expecting an ally to cheer on him, but Jisung only sends an apologetic smile. The betrayal.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “ You guys are a bunch of drama queens. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. “

“ That doesn’t sound convincing at all, hyung. I can’t believe you even got Renjun-hyung to agree to this. “ Jisung says.

“ Why wouldn’t he agree, sung? Our brilliant friend told him he’d willingly disappear from his life. Even I will grab that chance. “ Donghyuck’s clearly emphasizing his sarcastic tone. He’s facing the youngest but his eyes are drilling Jaemin’s eyeballs.

He doesn’t really get why he’s fed up about this, like he was trying to guide Jaemin into not messing up around Renjun. Months ago Donghyuck’s just laughing at him, but now he’s being pushy about him liking Renjun. He doesn’t want this to get in his head because he knows deep down that his friend is just looking out for him. He pushed down the bothered feeling that’s starting to grow before it blooms.

He feigns a hurtful look and points an accusing finger towards them, “ You guys are being too mean to me! I know what I offered and I know how I will manage this, so give me a chance to show off you unsupportive custards! “

He hears Jeno heave a sigh before looking at him, " Just a reminder Nana, this is Renjun we’re talking about. He’s about as competitive as Hyuck can get, the ones that might even cut a head just to win- “

“ Hey! “ Donghyuck glares at him.

Jeno ignores him and continues, “ You know, he won’t take your challenge as a friendly game. Dude, this is like jumping off a cliff fully aware that there are sharp knives waiting at the bottom to rip you apart. "

Donghyuck must’ve rubbed off his worries to Jeno. He’s starting to sound their auburn-haired friend and it gives a weird feeling to Jaemin. They were both making fun of him before, why were they acting like this all of a sudden? _Or maybe_ , this is their way of making fun of him now.

The horrified look on his face might’ve been ugly enough to crack his friend’s seriousness a little, " That's so twisted Jeno, you're scaring me. "

" It's the truth though, face it, Jaem. "

Jaemin pouts and fake-sulks, “ You guys make me look like I will shatter because of the nonexistent feelings you keep talking about. I swear no one will get a stupid heartache. This is only for fun - even though Renjun will definitely hold on to my words and will certainly delete my entire existence in his memory now that he’s got a chance to do so - but hey! At least we’ll get to see if he knows how to drop a pick-up line. Stop overreacting, and stop thinking about him winning! "

" This is all or nothing, man. Means you have to do your best, or else you will never ever get a chance with Renjun again. "

This is starting to irk him. He’s chill with this, why aren’t they? He already told them that this is nothing serious and something not to be worried about.

" If he wins- which wouldn't happen by the way- , then he wins. It's just a slight crush, I told you there's nothing to worry about. "

" But- "

A loud ring echoes throughout the entire campus, indicating that the break is over. _Saved by the bell._

" Whoops, we better head back to class now. " Jaemin quickly stood, slung his bag on his shoulders and disappeared before they could even move.

Jeno and Donghyuck shakes their head as they followed him shortly after bidding Jisung goodbye.

———-

" Hi babe. "

Jaemin wants to coo at how cute Renjun looked when he slightly jumped out of shock, but he holds himself back because he knew he needs to stay alive. The sound of the locker's door being slammed echoed through the entire hallway, earning a few attention towards their direction.

He wasn't sure how he should approach him, he knew he’d fly across the halls the moment he sees half of his shadow. They've never really had a proper conversation longer than a minute, so he thought he should talk straight to him when he’s off guard. He quietly followed Renjun when he walked out of their classroom.

" What do you want?" the chinese asks in annoyance.

He leans closer and whispers in a low voice, " You. "

Renjun breathes heavily and silently prays to the gods for guidance because he can feel that he wouldn't be able to stand the boy in front of him much longer. He steps back and rolls his eyes at him, " Ugh. "

Jaemin grins, " Oops, sorry, we haven't started yet, my bad. "

He sends him a stern look, hoping it was enough for the boy to understand that he’s not going to joke around, " I don't have much time for your nonsense whatnot, Na. "

" But you agreed to this! "

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him, " Are you dreaming? When did I ever agree to you? "

" The game! "

Renjun paused for a moment while the gears of his brain slowly works, searching for that certain memory of what he just got himself into, " Oh.. _that_. What about it? "

" I'm here to tell you about the details of our little game. "

He glances on his watch and sighs before motioning him to start talking, " Go on. "

" The rule is simple, you flirt with me, I flirt with you. The duration is one month- "

Renjun immediately cuts him off, " A Month?! Bold of you to assume I'm gonna agree with that. "

Jaemin sighed, looking defeated, but he knows too well that this dumbass wouldn't go home without an egg, " Well, that's my condition. I would be unfair to do this in just a week since you're not used to be around me. If you're not going to agree with that then we can just cancel this game. I'd be more fun to see your frown everyday anyway, " he pauses and looks at him from head to toe at before smiling mischievously, " and you'd have to tolerate me for the rest of your life. " he steps back and began walking away.

He really got him good, and it's pissing Renjun a lot that he couldn't get the control of this shitty game on his own hands. _Well played, Na._

" Wait!" he stops him before he could take a turn, "Fine, one month then. "

Jaemin still has that ugly smile when he walks back to him. _The nerve_. He leans on the locker and continues his talk about their game, " Second, whether you like it or not, we have to be around each other more often, inside the campus or outside the campus. There won't be any restrictions when it comes to communicating, so flirt any way you want. Messages and calls are also included. No smiling with teeth showing. The first one to show reactions such as: Flustered, shy and happy, has to say "You got me" and loses. "

Renjun scoffs, not amused with what he just heard, " God, this is so weird and lame, how can I even tell you're flustered over texts? Your _"mechanics"_ doesn't make much sense, man. "

Jaemin purses his lips, " It's does, c'mon! It’s not like we’re only going to use our phones. If I get to say the smoothest pick-up lines with the right timing, wouldn't that be enough to caught you off guard? "

" I'm sure as hell it wouldn't be enough to fluster me, I don't know about you though. "

He raised an eyebrow, not expecting to hear Renjun so confident about this and it's riling him up, " Oho, you're already claiming that you won't fall for my charms, huh? Well, sorry to say but you don't know the real power of the one, the only most lovable boy here. You better watch out, Huang. "

Jaemin expects a scowl, a glare, or a snarky reply- the usual reaction that he used to get from the older, so when Renjun took a step forward, he swears he saw doom written all over his face.

" Watch out for yourself instead, _loser_. ", blonde says before cracking a sly smile Jaemin never knew he'd get the privilege to see up close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than what I had plan aHhh.
> 
> So, after more than a year I’m posting again, hehe. This was originally written way back in 2018, one of the first fics I’ve written for renmin. I am really terrible with time management and I started going to college last year. I’ve been wanting to post this for a long time, but I kinda lost my drive and uni life is a mess.
> 
> I’m really hoping I could finish this one. I am also planning to edit my first two published fics. Those were junks so I hope I could fix it soon.
> 
> A little feed back would be very much appreciated!
> 
> (I am still quite unsure about this so I might delete this later)


End file.
